


you'd melt me

by brookeluvsdogs



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Gibson's Real Name Is Philippe Hugo Guillet, M/M, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeluvsdogs/pseuds/brookeluvsdogs
Summary: Tommy blows on his freezing hands to warm them as he makes his way along the river. His brisk walk almost a jog. He’s late. Again.
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk), Gibson/Tommy (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 9
Collections: winter / holidays / new years





	you'd melt me

**Author's Note:**

> this is not good i have not written in a long time and do not know how to edit. many apologies and happy holidays x

Tommy blows on his freezing hands to warm them as he makes his way along the river. His brisk walk almost a jog. He’s late. Again.

It’s not like he ever intends on being late, he just gets so caught up in his own head that by the time he realises he should be somewhere, there’s already 3 missed calls lighting up his screen.

He admires the city as he passes it by as a blur. He’s been so busy with school and work that he’s barely gotten time to take in the beauty of London during Christmastime. The buildings cheerful with string lights, happy decorations displayed in glass windows of shops - if Tommy wasn’t in such a rush he would have stopped by each one. Instead, he keeps pace with the bustle of last minute Christmas shoppers.

He knew that Philippe would understand his tardiness, Tommy often grimly complained about his work load and lack of focus. On the other hand, he’d never hear the end of it from Alex. Tommy had already heard him whinging in the background as he desperately apologised to Philippe, promising his imminent arrival.

He stops at the door of their apartment complex, catching his breath before sending a text up to the boy’s flat. Although his body was warm from the exercise, Tommy’s fingers and nose burned from the cold - he really ought to invest in a new pair of gloves. His last ones had fallen victim to the depths of ‘summer storage’. For what felt like the hundredth time, he cupped his mouth and nose in his hands and blew warm breath into the space; a crude, inverted mask.

Finally, the elevator door opened and he saw Philippe enter the complex lobby, crossing over the linoleum floor to grant his boyfriend access to the warm haven.

“I really should just leave you out there,” Philippe smirks as he opens the door, a rush of cool air filling the space with Tommy in the midst.

“Thank god you didn’t, I’m seconds away from becoming ice.”

“Then I would have had a beautiful ice sculpture as my Christmas gift,” Philippe smiles, pulling Tommy in for a kiss. The sensation enough to thaw whatever ice may or may not have formed; thawing out Tommy’s fingers as he twists them into the front of the blue flannel Philippe wears.

“You’d melt me,” he said as they broke apart, cringing at how sappy the words sounded as they left his lips.

Philippe only grinned amicably, “Come, everyone is waiting.”

Tommy winced apologetically as Philippe took his hand and led him to the elevator door. He cradled Tommy’s freezing hands in his own warm ones as they rode to the 8th floor, the smell of a beautifully cooked meal wafting through the halls.

This December 22nd meal had taken tradition over the past few years. The first had just been Tommy, Philippe, and Alex - their first year of university meaning it was a takeout meal, cheap wine, and a Christmas film. The feelings Tommy had for Philippe only a pink smattering across his cheeks. The next year saw Alex complaining about being the third wheel after his two friend’s bumbling confession to each other at a house party a few months prior. He’d insisted on bringing along George, his protégé from the year below. With George came Peter, always. The third year brought Peter’s brother, Will, along with his pilot buddy, Collins.

This year - the fourth year running - garnered another two additions. Collins, who had become an integral part of the little group over the past year, had brought his boyfriend, Farrier, another one of Will’s pilot cronies. The second addition being Alex’s girlfriend, Izzy, who he was incredibly smitten with.

Each new companion to the little dinner had become a firmly fixed Important Person in each other’s lives from that point on. It guaranteed them an instant invite to any event from house parties to movie nights. A slice of normalcy, a found family to ground them as life continued at its unwavering pace.

Philippe’s small, two bedroom apartment he shared with Alex was alive with the sound of conversation and the undertone of ongoing Christmas music, the smell of food warming the space just as well as any heating system would. Once Tommy had arrived, the group sat to eat, commenting on each other’s dishes and praising Philippe’s Christmas decorations he poured hours into each dinner (as everyone did each year without fail - an ongoing success that his ego did not overlook). A few remarks about how they’d have to move into a bigger house at the rate they were collecting new people.

Tommy found himself feeling perfectly content as he looked beside him, seeing Philippe throw his head back in laughter, cheeks pink with merriment - and the wine. Here in this room, filled with people he loved, and would undoubtedly come to love more, felt like a pocket of incandescent happiness.

A few hours later it was only the original trio left. Even Izzy having left - only after having disappeared with Alex for a suspicious amount of time while Philippe and Tommy were left with dishes. The three of them collapsed into the couch, arguing over a Christmas film for a few minutes before finally settling on one of Alex’s favourites - a conclusion that often occurred, Philippe and Tommy giving up on their friend’s stubbornness. When the film was over, Alex kindly bowed out of the room, leaving Philippe and Tommy to themselves.

Philippe waited until Alex’s door clicked shut before leaping up suddenly and pulling a gift from beneath the Christmas tree. Sitting back down, he held it out to Tommy.

“It’s not Christmas yet,” Tommy made no move to take the beautifully wrapped present.

“Open it, it’s something you’ll need,” Philippe shook the gift at him insistently.

Tommy took the present gingerly, he couldn’t really say no to Philippe. Carefully he ripped open the silver paper to uncover the present inside. When he saw what it was, Tommy smiled wide.

Nestled in the paper where a pair of beautifully crafted gloves. A perfect replacement for the ones he’d lost. He put them on without hesitation, the warm they gave him spreading from his fingertips, across his chest, and settling across his cheeks. He smiled wide, gently taking his boyfriend’s face between his gloved hands and kissing him softly. The action conveys the gratitude perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is eggsyjpg! and u can follow the challenge updates at dunkirk-creators.tumblr.com (:


End file.
